


Redd Alert

by heartuvexer



Series: simping over the fox man [4]
Category: Furry (Fandom), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Threats, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartuvexer/pseuds/heartuvexer
Summary: Nope. Nope, nope, you're not even going to consider it. You're going home, and you're going to stay at home, maybe try on your dress and organize a few storage boxes.You get as far as trying on the new dress. It looks good. Shorter than you're used to, but hey, its summer. It's got a little flare to it, and the shoes you pick out go with it flawlessly.You're going to organize some boxes. You're going to organize some things, you're going to stay home, you're...... you're definitely closing the front door behind you and walking down the steps.Shit.
Relationships: Tsunekichi | Redd/Reader
Series: simping over the fox man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794367
Comments: 40
Kudos: 134





	1. Redd Alert

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE BACK BOYS  
> if i could pace myself and not just sit here for 3 hours straight writing a fic beginning to end, that would be GREAT.  
> anyway here you go! inspired by a comment from Salem-Lepis, although it went a bit off the rails and into omegaverse territory OOPS.

Having lunch with Tom was always pleasant, no matter the day. Sometimes he'd leave the Residential Services building to join you on a park bench, and sometimes you'd merely pop in and eat in the lobby area, idly chatting with him over the counter during his break. Oftentimes Isabelle would join in, typing away on her laptop, always working even on her lunch break. (You recall that before leaving her old life to come to this island, she used to work as a secretary for the mayor of a large successful town. Old habits die hard, you suppose.)

Today is one of those pleasant days you join Tom for lunch.

You bring along a few sandwiches (along with a peanut butter and banana sandwich for Isabelle; you know she forgets to eat many days), and grab some sodas as well. They could probably both use the caffeine.

Swinging the door open with your free arm, you call out, "Isabelle! Have you eaten??" It spooks the poor girl, as she'd fallen asleep with her head on her keyboard. She jumps awake, the bun on her head bouncing with the intensity. "Oops, sorry," you laugh, bringing her lunch to the counter.

"Oh gosh, thank you, I'm so sorry!"

You hear chuckling to your left and look to see Tom leaning on the counter, grinning at Isabelle's bleary eyes and frazzled fur. "She's been overworking herself, of course. You've come to have lunch with us again, yes??"

You nod. "The weather is gorgeous, I figured it'd be good for me to get out of the house."

The hour goes by quickly. Isabelle chats with you both while tidying up her workspace, taking bites of her sandwich occasionally, and Tom comes around the counter to sit with you, saying he'd worked enough today to earn a proper break.

When it's time for you to leave, Isabelle pulls you into a hug, thanking you for the food, and to your surprise, Tom does the same. "It's just been a stressful morning," he explains, before going back around to his desk. You feel a bit bad leaving them both, but don't want to disrupt them. As you open the door, you see Isabelle look a bit worried as she reads something, and leans to Tom, whispering something about a red alert. You have to wonder what that's all about.

You take your time getting home. You chat with a few of your neighbors, pick some flowers for some of the particularly sweet girls. You even stop in to give one to Sable, buying a new dress on the way out, since your favorite one had been...well, ruined.

With the bells jingling as you exit the shop, your mind wanders to the incident with your dress, and you start thinking about Redd. You haven't seen him in about a month now, and while you certainly can't say you miss him, you are a little curious. Maybe someone finally got sick of his scams and skinned him? Stole his boat? You laugh to yourself imagining sly Redd getting his ass handed to him as he deserves, but you stop abruptly as you see smog coming from the North beach again. God dammit. Why did you have to think about him? (Ah. Ah, now you realize what Isabelle meant by a Redd Alert.)

Nope. Nope, nope, you're not even going to consider it. You're going home, and you're going to stay at home, maybe try on your dress and organize a few storage boxes.

You get as far as trying on the new dress. It looks good. Shorter than you're used to, but hey, its summer. It's got a little flare to it, and the shoes you pick out go with it flawlessly.

You're going to organize some boxes. You're going to organize some things, you're going to stay home, you're...... you're definitely closing the front door behind you and walking down the steps. You've got your hand on your forehead, looking down, berating yourself the whole way there.

At the flimsy excuse for a door, you stop, shifting from foot to foot, already annoyed, gathering up all the irritation you can muster. You have to have your game face on, after all. You push the vinyl aside, walking in, looking for the smarmy little bastard. You spot him, but he looks a little off.

He's leaning back against the table, head lolled to the side a bit, looking almost like he's.... in pain? You freeze, trying to figure out what's wrong, and he snaps his head up, eyes darting to you. Seems he's got a game face to preserve, too.

"How did I know I'd see you again?" He smirks, sleazy as ever. He sounds as snarky as always, but his eyes lack a certain sharpness. You're not exactly worried, just a bit curious, so you continue moving forward, more slowly this time, trying to read him.

"Just here for the Venus statue, don't flatter yourself, fox." He huffs, sneering a little, but it definitely isn't as biting as usual when one of his hands slips a bit against the table, claws sliding before readjusting. You can't resist asking. "The hell's up with you? You're not as dickish as usual. Did someone finally kick your ass?" You're a few feet away, arms crossed and head tilted.

His expression drops to a glare. "None of your concern, princess. I-" He cuts himself off, eyes suddenly sharper. He shoves himself off the table and grabs your arm, catching you off guard. You yelp as he yanks you closer, leaning down and pressing his face against your shoulder. He's... smelling you?? He moves up to your neck, still not saying anything.

You shove him backward, though his hand remains firmly on your forearm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Tom. You were with him?"

"Yeah? We had lunch, I-- how do you even know that? Does it matter?" You feel a bit uneasy, although you aren't sure why. His lip curls up a bit into a slight snarl. He's yanking you back toward him, eyes darting to every inch if you, to your eyes to your mouth to your neck down to your chest, and back. He definitely looks off. His pupils are blown. Normally you can see the red in them, but they're practically black. "The fuck is your problem? Let me go, you're kinda scaring me, creep-" You almost shove him back again before you smell him, and wow he smells good. Really good. Is he wearing cologne? Do kitsunes even _wear_ cologne? Does he-

Your heart almost stops when you realize. "... _Christ_ , Redd," you say, voice cracking slightly. "...Are you, like... are you in a rut?" You hadn't exactly dealt with anyone in these... circumstances. They either kept their personal lives to themself, or took suppressants, you assumed.

His eyes lock onto yours at the question. "Maybe," he says, definitely a yes. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to shake himself out of it. "You should, ah... you should leave." He takes a deep breath, in, and out. "...I usually don't have this kinda problem, that's all. You should get out." He lets go of your wrist.

Your mouth is dry, and you take a couple steps back, nervous. You get a good look at Redd. He looks dangerous. His eyes are pitch black now, his mouth slightly open. If you focus, you see that he's panting softly. He's a little disheveled. You hadn't noticed it when you first came in, but he looks a bit ruffled, pants and apron just barely askew to the side. He brings a hand up to his other forearm, claws digging in just enough to keep him in place, grounded. "... _Please_."

That's new.

If there's one thing you never do, it's listen to Redd. Even now. You take a step forward, your hand moving toward him as well. You can't quite keep eye contact. You hook a finger around the band of his apron, and pull it gently, centered, back to its proper place. You know it's just a reason to touch him.

Redd knows too.

A beat passes. And then, before you can even ready yourself, he's reached out lightning fast, hand curling around the back of your neck and dragging you into his chest. He pulls you both back where he was leaning against the table, and dives his head down, tongue licking across the side of your neck. His other hand curls around your lower back, pulling you flush against him. He's panting hot and heavy on your neck with teeth grazing against you, hips rutting up into yours. He doesn't seem to care that you're both wearing clothes. He just wants to be up against you as much as he possibly can.

You hate yourself for it, but you're leaning your head to the side, baring your neck for him, giving him easy access. His hand tightens in your hair, quiet growls rumbling up from the back of his throat. He quickly spins you both around and shoves you backward onto the table. Your hips are still accessible to him from here; Redd slots one leg between yours, and your face goes pink when he starts harshly humping up against your hip. You might try to berate him for it if you had the clarity of mind to do so, but as it stands, the angle has his thigh rutting straight up against your cunt. The thin material of your underwear does very little to save you from the stimulation.

You don't know how Redd is coherent enough to notice, much less make a cruel remark about it, but as always, he knows just how to get to you. " _God_ , you're always so desperate, it's nasty. You can't even, _hah_ , have a heat, and you're still humping up on my leg." You make a soft noise at that, embarrassed that he noticed, and you rut your hips up against him. He drags his clothed cock against it, the stimulation nearly driving him up the wall. " _Fucking shit_ , you're the _worst_..." His head drops down against your shoulder, hips moving faster, getting off on it. With his thigh still against your cunt, you can't even laugh at him for it.

Not even a few minutes later, he's pressing himself fully flush against you, and his hips stop moving aside from soft jerking motions. High, choked moans are dragged out of him as he cums, _hard_. It sends a hot wave of arousal through you, because god, you can feel his cock throb with how hard he cums, pressed against you like this.

Being in a rut, you can't even imagine how fucking _good_ that orgasm must feel for him.

You almost forget what exactly a rut entails until his hips start fucking against you again. He's panting hotly now, losing coherency, and an occasional gasp get dragged out of him. You're squirming a bit, almost panicked, realizing he's... he's not going to be sated for a while.

...Youre not even remotely sated either, though. "Redd," you say, voice cracking, shoving at his shoulders, trying to snap him out of it, just for a moment. "Redd. _Redd_ , _please_ , just..." He pulls back eyes momentarily focusing as he looks at you. God, he looks fucking lost in the arousal, and all he's done is cum against you, still clothed.

While you briefly have his attention, you reach down and run your hand along his cock through his clothes. He nearly doubles over, whining, but gets the message through his clouded mind. Hands shaking, he yanks off the apron and quickly undoes the front of his pants, pulling his cock out and jerking himself a few times. His eyes are nearly rolling back. He's still leaning over you, and you're fucking aching just looking at him like this. His cock has already fully thickened, hot and red and _wet_ from all the cum that already poured out of him.

You have the dignity to be embarrassed as you pull up your skirt the rest of the way, looking away from Redd. When he opens an eye to look down at you, he sneers cruelly, and you half wonder if he's even coherent right now or if he gets off that hard on humiliating you that it's subconscious. Even when he opens that filthy mouth, you're still not sure. "Fuckin gross, holy _shit_. You missed me that bad, you want it _that bad_?"

"Shut up-"

" _Don't fuckin talk back to me_ ," he snarls, getting right in your face. It scares the hell out of you, but you let out a choked moan, sounding desperate. For once, you actually listen to Redd. A nasty grin spreads across his mouth, fangs on display, and _shit_ , his eyes are clearing up, at least for the moment. " _Oh_ , you little _slut_. You're turned on by that??" He presses his thick cock flush up against you, your underwear the only thing between you now. You whimper, but it can barely be heard over the filthy noise he makes. It almost sounds like he does it on purpose with how sinful it is, just to rile you up more. You wouldn't put it past him. (You can't say it doesn't work, either.)

" _Beg_ ," he growls out, voice low and menacing and strained.

You hate how quickly you almost give in, but that would be too easy. " _Hell_ no."

He grabs you by the jaw, prying it open, gathering saliva and spitting it straight onto your tongue, your struggling doing nothing to deter him. "Fuckin beg for it or I _swear to god_ I'll keep you for a fucktoy. You know _damn_ well I could do it." You're whining, trying to squirm away, face burning, because he could. It's Redd, he _could_. "Think I won't just use you anytime I need a good fuck? Maybe shove you around, see just how nasty we can get here? Bet you'd take it. Bet you'd _love_ it, in fact."

You're still trying to get away, though you know he won't let you. You really don't want him to let go of you, either. "Shut up, _stop_ it, _fuck_ -"

He has his mouth right up to your ear, hissing, "Could tie you up, cum all _over_ you if I wanted. Hell, you'd probably fuckin take it even if it _wasn't just cum_ , wouldn't you?" Your eyes open wide, panicked at that implication, face burning hot. " _I could even sell you_. But you're too good of a fuck for that. No, I wouldn't let you fuckin go _anywhere_. Just fuck you over and over and over again."

You don't know how he's managed to hold himself back this long. He's in a rut, he shouldn't be able to control it this fucking long, but he really gets off on this. As usual, Redd defies expectations, and you break first. "God, shut up, please just-- just fuck me, I swear to god you're trying to kill me, stop _talking_ -!"

Before you even finish the sentence, he's slicing a claw straight through your panties, tearing them open, and finally pressing his cock inside you. (You really don't know when you stooped low enough to be this desperate, especially for Redd.)

You can feel how much he was holding himself back. There's no easing into it. He's fucking clinging onto you, cock as deep in you as he can get it, fucking you fast and hard. He's breathing harshly, and he's _loud_ , filthy moans dragged out of his throat. He's practically gasping every time he mocks you, damn near getting you off with his words as much as his cock. He's mean. He's always such an asshole, exactly the way you want it, and he always knows just how to make you squirm.

As he starts to really get lost in the pleasure, his tongue lolls out a bit. You try to push him away, but you whimper weakly when he growls right in your face, sharp teeth on display again. This time there's even some drool dripping from his mouth; it makes you fucking _ache_ , and you squeeze around his cock. He snaps his hips harder, and you feel the beginning of his knot swelling. He moans and gasps out, "You feel so fucking _good_ ," and combined with feeling his knot swelling, it takes you out.

You're whining, high and loud, clinging desperately to his back while you cum, pleasure absolutely searing through your cunt. Through your entire orgasm, he doesn't stop, or even slow down. He just gets louder. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , you're so _good_ for me. I wanna make you _cry, you're so cute,_ I wanna fuckin _ruin_ you." He's practically babbling at this point. It's filthy, and it drags your orgasm out as long as possible. You finally come down from your high. But he doesn't stop.

You shake and whine and thrash at the overstimulation, thick cock still dragging in, and out, fucking you so good you think you might be dying. You moan brokenly when you realize you're going to cum again, from your last orgasm straight into another one, because fuck, he's not stopping.

This one crashes through you. It hits so hard it almost hurts. You're scratching at him desperately, this one lasting even longer, because his knot is fully swollen now, and he's so deep inside you that you can't possibly go _anywhere_.

You're grateful when he finally nears his end. You're holding onto him for dear life as he shoves his cock as deep as he can get it, and just lets go. His hips stutter and then stop moving altogether as cum starts fucking _gushing_ out of him. You'd forgotten how hot it felt inside you, and how much there was. There's a lot more than before, too. You don't have it in you to cum again, but it doesn't stop you from throwing your head back and moaning with him as you feel his load pouring into you, because _god_ it always feels so good.

He finally finishes and goes limp, breathing hard, cock still buried inside you. You breathe a deep sigh of relief as you finally get a break.

For all of 5 minutes, anyway.

You gasp and jerk when his hips start rocking into you again and you feel him starting to harden. _"Redd, fuck,_ stop, I can't take it, that's-"

"You knew exactly what you were getting into, didn't you??" he breathes. "I _know_ you can take it. Unless you really want to tap out."

You have the chance to leave. You can absolutely tap out, you know he'd never actually do something you didn't want.

"You tappin out?" he asks, panting lightly again, watching you intently and forcing his hips to stay still.

You squeeze your eyes shut, laying your head back, refusing to look at him, and you both know what your answer is.

" _Atta girl_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also........ the threat about "even if it wasnt just cum".... was it about watersports THATS A SECRET ILL NEVER TELL  
> (it was. dont shame me)


	2. Personal Belongings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOPS I-

"So. The hell were you going to see ol' Nookie for?"

Redd snaps his hips forward. You yelp at the sudden harshness, catching you off guard. "I was just- _ah!--_ having lunch with him and Isabelle, why do you care?!"

His lips curl up into a snarl. After his 4th or 5th orgasm, he'd been resting, knot still inside you, slowly getting smaller. He was catching his breath and giving you both a break. Once his knot was finally deflated, you foolishly thought maybe, _maybe_ he was done with you. But he seemed to be gaining clarity again, along with enough energy to start slowly fucking into you. "I can fuckin _smell_ him on you."

"It was just a hug-"

He thrusts forward hard enough to nudge you up the table a few inches, and your moan sounds more like a shout. "Shut up. You let everyone touch you like this?" You start to shake your head no, but Redd doesn't seem to care. He's just as pissed as he was earlier. Maybe even more. "I knew you were a slut, could fuckin smell it on you. But you know what? You're _my_ slut." His sneer is menacing, and he's picking up speed again. That same nervousness from earlier is back. "What's that face, huh? I said you're mine."

"I'm not yours, you dick, I don't belong to-"

 _"Mine,"_ he growls, hand grabbing your throat and his fangs in your face. "No one else can dick you down like this and you _know_ it. Who else is gonna put you in your place, huh? I know what you need, _princess."_ He dives down to your neck and drags his teeth over it, and you already know what's coming. It still doesn't prepare you for the sharp pain when he bites down, sinking his teeth into your shoulder, the same place as last time. Marking you, for anyone to see.

You're still overstimulated, and god, you really don't want to cum again, definitely not over this. He'd never let you live it down. But he's not wrong. He's fucking you _good,_ and no one else has ever damn near gotten you off just by spewing absolute filth. He does know just what you need, but you'll die before you admit it.

His hand squeezes around your neck, pulling you back to reality as your breathing becomes strained. "Nothin to say? Not gonna deny it?" He mocks, looking down at you. A sharp grin spreads across his face. "Y'know, it's too bad you won't just admit how bad you've got it for me; you're _real_ pretty when you stop fighting."

You _reeeally_ hate that your face heats up so much at the 'compliment.' You shove him backward, hard, and he slips out of you, hands just barely catching the table. He looks up, almost in disbelief. You stand shakily, intent on putting up a fight, but he hooks a leg around yours and yanks. You instantly drop to the floor.

You instantly realize how badly you've fucked up.

Redd grabs a fistful of your hair and yanks you up to his cock, clearly annoyed. "See, and here I was tryin to be nice. Open up." You refuse, stubbornly trying to pull back, keeping your mouth clamped shut. He drops down in front of you and grabs your face, forcing you to look at him. His eyes narrow and lock sharply onto yours when he hisses out, "Open up or I swear to god I'll _piss_ on you. Hell of a way to mark what's mine, don't you think?" Your heart practically stops. His smirk is cruel, and there isn't a single doubt in your mind that he'd do it.

You can't hold his gaze and you whimper at the threat, finally letting him pry your mouth open. Your face is hot with the humiliation, and he laughs meanly, standing back up and pulling you onto his cock with ease. "See, was that so hard?" He wastes no time, pressing forward til your nose touches fur. You gag, holding tightly to his hips, and he moans breathily, softly laughing again as he resumes fucking your throat. "You must really like me usin you, since you keep comin right back to me." You try pulling off, wanting to defend yourself, but he just shoves his hips forward a little more, easily keeping you in place. "What, Nookie couldn't scratch that itch for ya?" You yelp around his cock indignantly, earning a particularly rough thrust. "You keep sayin you don't belong to me. Then why're you here, on your knees, suckin me off and beggin me to fuck you senseless? You're _mine. God,_ your mouth feels so _good."_

He's getting louder now, words coming out in gasps and pants and moans. You reach down, trying not to be noticed, as every new noise he makes gets you wetter all over again. But, of course, Redd notices everything. "Don't fuckin touch yourself," he growls. You obey him without even thinking about it, whining and looking up at him. _"Shit,"_ he gasps, nearing his end yet again.

Just as he's about to cum, he gets a cruel glint in his eye. He pulls you off his cock at the last second, and steps on you; he places a foot on your chest and kicks you backward, stepping down on you to keep you firmly in place. It knocks the air out of you, and before you have time to even realize what's happening, hes cumming, all over you. One hand is gripping the table, the other holding his cock, aiming to make sure it's covering you. You weakly try to move his leg, but you know he's not budging. (You don't want him to, either.) It gets all over your face and your chest, and your dress is still yanked up enough to expose your cunt, allowing him to cum all over it, as well as your thighs. You turn your head to the side, squeezing your eyes shut in embarrassment, realizing he's marking you. (Distantly, you feel grateful. At least it's cum.)

Once he's satisfied and spent, he drops down next to you, panting. He looks over at you, admiring his work, watching you try (in vain) to clean up, at least a little. When you notice him staring, you smack at him, still flushed and, unfortunately, still very turned on. It doesn't seem to bother him. He cackles. "I'd like to see Nook try anything after this."

You huff, annoyed. "It really was just a hug, you dick. I'm not with anyone."

His grin gets bigger, fangs on display as he looks away. "Oh, I know. I just didn't like smelling him on ya."

You think you might actually kill him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> also........ the threat about "even if it wasnt just cum".... was it about watersports THATS A SECRET ILL NEVER TELL  
> (it was. dont shame me)


End file.
